The present application describes technical matter of a previously filed disclosure filed with the United States Patent And Trademark Office disclosure program on Apr. 20, 1998 as Ser. No. 436835 and which contains subject matter substantially the same as that described and claimed in the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transparent decorative window glazing constructions and more particularly to a method of making a decorative window glazing and a product of such method.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Howes, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,827 A simulated multipane window consists of a thick transparent plastic resin layer molded onto a sheet of glass. The outer surface of the resin layer includes a simulated came structure between adjacent panel portions of the window. The decorative window is produced as a replica of a glass master, originally made using actual glass panels such as beveled glass panels. The master is then covered with a mixture of silicone, catalysts for curing the silicone, and a light oil to form a mold. After curing, the mold is removed from the glass master, inverted, and a glass sheet, which has been prepared for the process by being coated with organosilane ester, is clamped thereto. The mold cavity is then filled with a mixture of a clear plastic resin, catalysts for curing the resin, and organosilane ester. After curing, the simulated multipane window is removed from the mold.
Howes, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,264 describes a decorative window consisting of a thick transparent plastic resin layer laminated to a sheet of glass The outer surface of resin layer includes decorative features, such as deeply contoured pictographic images and finely detailed textured surfaces. The decorative window is produced as a replica of a glass master originally made using conventional grinding and surface finishing techniques. The master is then covered with a mixture of silicone, catalysts for curing the silicone, and a light oil to form a mold. After curing, the mold is removed from the glass master, inverted, and a glass sheet, which has been prepared for the process by being coated with organosilane ester, is clamped thereto. The mold cavity is then filled with a mixture of a clear plastic resin, catalysts for curing the resin, and organosilane ester. After curing, the replicated decorative window is removed from the mold.
Howes, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,862 describes a decorative window consisting of a thick transparent plastic resin layer laminated to a sheet of glass. The outer surface of resin layer includes decorative features, such as deeply contoured pictographic images and finely detailed textured surfaces. The decorative window is produced as replica of a glass master originally made using conventional grinding and surfaces finishing techniques. The master is then covered with a mixture of silicone, catalysts for curing the silicone, and a light oil to form a mold. After curing, the mold is removed from the glass master, inverted, and a glass sheet, which has been prepared for the process by being coated with organosilane ester, is clamped thereto. The mold cavity is then filled with a mixture of a clear plastic resin, catalysts for curing the resin, and organosilane ester. After curing, the replicated decorative window is removed from the mold.
Catalano, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,531 describes an insulating architectural glass unit for residential, nonresidential and commercial applications having at least two panes of glass plate separated by an encapsulated air space, constructed with an injection molded frame of relatively low thermal conductivity material, wherein a secondary seal between the individual glass plates and a frame structure surrounding the glass plates are molded as a single piece continuous structure in a single step operation.
Eichhom, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,391 describes a decorative glass sheet simulating a multi-pane, camed window or door, and a method for forming the same. The decorative glass sheet includes a glass panel having an outer surface. At least one groove is formed through the outer surface and into the glass panel. Each groove includes a first wall extending from a first peripheral edge to a groove bottom apex, and a second wall extending from the apex to a second peripheral edge. The second wall has a width greater than a width of the first wall. At least one decorative caming strip is adhered to the outer surface of the glass panel and is disposed adjacent and along the first peripheral edge of the at least one groove.
Catalano, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,680 describes a polyurethane-filmed glass material for use as monolithic insulated glass or laminated glass in spandrel application. A polyurethane sheet, which has been ultraviolet light-stabilized, is pigmented, coated or otherwise colored to produce a coloring that is predictable and reproducible. A coupling agent is employed and the polyurethane adheres directly to a glass sheet without glues or adhesives. The manufacture of the glass material includes laying a sheet of colored polyurethane sheet material on a sheet of glass, which has been prepared with a coupling agent. Outside surfaces of the polyurethane are coated with a release material. The glass sheet and the prepared polyurethane sheet are then loaded into a vacuum bag, which in turn is then loaded into an autoclave. The bag is subjected to a vacuum while the autoclave vessel is pressurized. The autoclave vessel is simultaneously run through a temperature curve to heat and cool the polyurethane and glass whereby the polyurethane is temporarily softened and thereby adheres to the glass. The laminated product is thereafter tempered.
Butler, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,170 describes a method of simulating stained and leaded glass windows, including bonding lead strips to a pane of glass or plastic to form design segments, and bonding coatings to the pane coincidental with the design segments to simulate colored glass, and the simulated stained and leaded glass structure produced by the method.
Flint, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,680 describes a method of fabricating insulating glass units with a hot-melt butyl rubber sealant composition.
Weaver, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,804 describes an insert which forms the show or finish surface (the surface exposed to the weather) for an elastomeric gasket in an encapsulated window assembly. The insert is thermoformed from a sheet of plastic and placed in the lower half of a mold. A sheet of glazing material is also placed in the lower mold half, and an upper mold half is utilized to close the mold cavity. Gasket forming material is injected into the mold cavity to form a gasket in situ that adheres to both the peripheral marginal areas of the transparent sheet and the insert. The insert can be formed with a gate portion that extends into the gate area of the mold and prevents the gasket forming material from flowing onto the surface of the insert that is to be exposed in the final glazing. In one embodiment, the insert can be formed in its final configuration with a central opening leaving the transparent sheet exposed. In an alternate embodiment, the insert is formed with a centrally disposed portion that covers the transparent sheet material to protect it. A groove can be formed in the insert to facilitate removal of the central portion.
Thomas, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,184 describes a method of injection-molding articles of plastics material onto a preformed web inserted into the mould, the web held under substantially constant tension during the closing of the mould, between a pair of clamps, the proximal clamp being fixed relative to the mould and the distal clamp free but bearing a load to furnish the desired tension in the web. The load may be imposed by a weight attached to the distal clamp, conveniently by means of an electromagnet.
Lahnala, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,793 describes a process for forming an encapsulated window assembly, including a gasket member surrounding a peripheral region of a transparent sheet, and a peripheral seal secured to the gasket member. The peripheral region of the transparent sheet, as well as a preformed periphery seal assembly, are positioned within a mold cavity. The periphery seal assembly includes an elastomeric seal secured to a seal support member, with the seal support member being relatively rigid as compared with the elastomeric seal. The mold is closed, bring the mold sections into facing relationship, whereby opposed surfaces of the seal support member of the periphery seal assembly are engaged between a surface of the first mold section and a surface of the second mold section. A molding material is injected into the mold so as to fill the mold cavity, then allowed to solidify, and the mold is opened and the encapsulated window assembly is removed. The invention also relates to the resulting encapsulated glazing unit and mold apparatus.
Ikeda, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,511 describes a method of fitting a plate member with at least one supportive or protective member of a synthetic resin by injection molding of the resin with insertion of, for each resin member, a predetermined marginal region of the plate member in the mold cavity. A vehicle window glass is fitted with two holders to be coupled with a window regulator mechanism. To enhance strength of adhesion of the molded resin member(s) to the plate without making any mechanical or thermal treatment of the plate, the marginal region of the plate is closely covered with at least one sheet of plastic film, which has a thickness of 5 to 250 microns and becomes a melt adhesive to both the plate and the molded resin at a temperature in the range from 50 degree to 150 degree C., prior to insertion of the marginal region of the plate into the mold cavity. The plastic film is of an ethylene base copolymer.
Weaver, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,931 describes a window assembly including a transparent glass sheet and gaskets formed by curing a polymeric gasket material in situ on the glass sheet to encapsulate a marginal peripheral edge portion thereof. A glass sheet to be utilized in a vehicle door has a front edge, rear edge and a lower edge, to each of which is adhered such a gasket. In addition, a bracket means for attachment to a scissor linkage for raising and lowering the window can be secured to the lower edge of the window. The gaskets are formed in a mold with the transparent sheet and bracket means, typically by a reaction injection molding process. Each of the front and rear gaskets may have a flange portion thereon for insertion in an opening in a gasket attached to a frame of the window opening in the vehicle door.
Jaffiol, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,341 describes a plastic material injected in the fluid state into a flexible closed mold comprising a molding cavity in which is placed the edge of the glass pane. The plastic material is injected into the cavity of the mold in the inert state and is then activated by high-frequency electromagnetic radiation or by microwave radiation. An insert is placed in the cavity of the mold before the injection of the plastic material. The injection and the subsequent hardening of the plastic material are carried out inside the cavity of the mold [sic] in which cavities are arranged, during these operations, the edge of the glass pane, and the insert in their definitive relative position on the glass pane in the shaped state. The invention can be used to produce glass panes for motor vehicles, comprising inserts consisting of trim strips, for a decorative purpose, or of elements such as ducts, cables or fastening screws having a functional purpose.
Rowland, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,411 describes a glass laminate assembly comprising two glass sheets with an interlayer of cured resin formed by a cast-in-place process. An aperture for an attachment device is formed in at least one of the glass sheets and a resilient adhesive sealing tape is formed between the faces of the glass sheets and surrounding the hole.
Weaver, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,808 describes an insert which forms the show or finish surface (this surface exposed to the weather) for an elastomeric gasket in an encapsulated window assembly thermo-formed from a sheet of plastic and placed in the lower half of a mold. A sheet of glazing material is also placed in the lower mold half and an upper mold half is utilized to close the mold cavity. Gasket forming material is injected into the mold cavity to form a gasket in situ that adheres to both the peripheral marginal areas of the transparent sheet and the insert. The insert can be formed with a gate portion that extends into the gate area of the mold and prevents the gasket forming material from flowing onto the surface of the insert that is to be exposed in the final glazing. In one embodiment, the insert can be formed in its final configuration with a central opening, leaving the transparent sheet exposed. In an alternate embodiment, the insert is formed with a centrally disposed portion that covers the transparent sheet material to protect it. A groove can be formed in the insert to facilitate removal of the central portion.
Keeney, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,463 describes a window module having a fixed-pane window which is encapsulated by a molded trim piece having an integral portion which extends around an adjacent movable window opening. The integral trim is formed of EPDM. The window module is constructed by placing a window pane, a division post and the end of an extruded EPDM trim strip into a mold into which EPDM is injected to integrate and encapsulate the inserts.
Nieboer, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,540 describes a method for molding a gasket or casing around a peripheral portion of sheet material with portions of a separate part embedded within the gasket and other portions extending out of the gasket. Preferably, the method is used to form vehicular window assemblies and includes inserting a separate part in a pocket or recess in one of two cooperating mold sections prior to closing the mold, closing the mold such that a portion of the separate part is urged tightly against a part of the recess by the sheet material in the mold, and filling the mold cavity to embed part of the separate part in the gasket while another portion extends out of the cavity.
Yamamoto, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,287 describes a method for molding a plastic part comprising preforming a film laminate and insert molding a plastic substrate against the film laminate. According to one embodiment, the film laminate is preformed with re-entrant edge portions. The insert molding step involves positioning the film laminate in a mold cavity, closing the mold and injecting molten resin into the mold cavity against the film laminate. The force of the closing of the mold and the injection of the resin causes the re-entrant edge portions to curl up under the solidifying resin to ensure complete coverage of the longitudinal edges of the plastic substrate by the film laminate. According to another embodiment, a stencil of an image is made in the film laminate prior to the insert molding. The resin injected into the mold flows into the stencil so that the image is visible against the surrounding surface of the film laminate.
Yamamoto, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,608 describes a method for molding a plastic part comprising reforming a film laminate and insert molding a plastic substrate against the film laminate. according to one embodiment, the film laminate is preformed with re-entrant edge portions. The insert molding step involves positioning the film laminate in a mold cavity, closing the mold and injecting molten resin into the mold cavity against the film laminate. The force of the closing of the mold and the injection of the resin causes the re-entrant edge portions to curl up under the solidifying resin to ensure complete coverage of the longitudinal edges of the plastic substrate by the film laminate. According to another embodiment, a stencil of an image is made in the film laminate prior to the insert molding. The resin injected into the mold flows into the stencil so that the image is visible against the surrounding surface of the film laminate.
Johnston, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,927 describes an encapsulated multiple glazed structure formed by positioning at least two spaced apart substantially coextensive sheets of glazing material wherein the sheets are maintained in aligned spaced relation by a suitable spacer element adjacent to the peripheral portions of the facing surfaces of the glazing sheets. The above assemblage is then typically placed within a mold cavity of a suitable molding apparatus and a charge of an elastomeric gasket forming material is injected therein to form an encapsulating gasket around the peripheral edge portions of the assemblage to produce a multiple glazed structure.
Britton, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,198 describes a glazing insert for a door or a window frame, formed of a substantially rigid foam plastics material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, P.V.C. or urea formaldehyde. The insert may be formed by molding, extrusion, or machining operations or may be formed in situ in a channel in the door or window frame by injection of the foam plastics material into the channel. A single, double, treble, or multiple-glazed unit may be formed by positioning an insert in a frame and inserting one or more sheets of glazing material into corresponding grooves in the insert. Alternatively, the unit may be formed by supporting at least one sheet of glazing material in a channel in a frame and injecting the foam plastics material into the channel.
Lahnala, et. al. WO 98/30377 describes a process for forming an encapsulated window assembly comprising a gasket member surrounding a peripheral region of a transparent sheet and a periphery seal assembly secured to the gasket member. The peripheral region of the transparent sheet, as well as a preformed periphery seal assembly, are positioned within a mold cavity. The periphery seal assembly includes an elastomeric seal secured to a seal support member, with the seal support member being relatively rigid as compared with the elastomeric seal. The mold is closed, bringing the mold sections into facing relationship, whereby opposed surfaces of the seal support member of the periphery seal assembly are engaged between a surface of the lower mold section and a surface of the upper mold section. A molding material is injected into the mold so as to fill the mold cavity, is allowed to solidify, and the mold is opened and the encapsulated window assembly is removed. The invention also relates to the resulting encapsulated glazing unit and mold apparatus.
The prior art teaches methods and products of such methods for producing decorative windows, and especially for simulation of hand crafted window glazing constructions. However, the prior art does not teach a method of producing a triple glazed window construction with sandwiched decorative resin insert where the insert is separately produced and then assembled between outer glazing panels. Further, the prior art does not teach the present method of producing a decorative resin insert for such application. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention is a method and product thereby for fabricating a decorative window insert, and from the insert a decorative window, and comprises the steps of producing a plurality of planar glass units each adapted by size and shape, for assembly together as a decorative insert master planar assembly joined by a came, producing a mold from the decorative insert master, the mold replicating the decorative insert master with a came mold portion and a planar glass units mold portion, filling the came mold portion of the mold with a dyed catalyzed resin and curing the resin as a simulated came portion of the insert, filling a planar glass units mold portion of the mold with a non-dyed catalyzed resin and curing it as a simulated glass portion of the insert followed by a post-curing of the simulated came portion and the simulated glass portion to produce the decorative window insert.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a decorative resin window insert and a window assembly using such an insert, the method and the assembly having advantages not taught by the prior art.
A further objective of the present invention is to produce an exact replica of a hand made master decorative window as an insert for a multi-glazed window construction.
Another objective is to provide such a method having very low cost of construction.
A further objective is to provide such a method that is relatively simple and may be applied to a relatively higher production rate.
A still further objective is to provide such a method that results in a product having a high quality hand made appearance.
A yet further objective is to provide such a method resulting in a decorative thermally insulated window.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.